Everything ist dobro
by aleksandramalfoy
Summary: Hogwarts bekommt zwei neue Schülerinnen, die das Alltagsleben so richtig aufmischen. Von chaotischen Unterrichtsstunden bis hin zu Liebesdurcheinander durchleben die zwei alles erdenkliche und ziehen die anderen mit hinein.
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**:

Die FF "Everything ist dobro" wird von **oOCarlyOo **und **aleksandramalfoy** zusammen verfasst. Der Name der FF bedeutet: Alles ist gut. (Everything (engl.) Alles; dobro(serb.) gut).

Die FF ist in zwei Teile geteilt. Das ist der erste Teil.

**Gerne**: Humor, Romatik, Action

**Charktere: **

Hauptcharaktere:

Draco Malfoy

Alexis Snape (mein Charakter)

Lindsay Synder (mein Charkter)

Blaise Zabini

Nebencharaktere:

Carly Synder (mein Charakter)

Sirius Synder (Black)

Severus Snape

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Hermine Granger

Mc Gonagall

**Zeit**: Nach dem 6 Buch. Dumledore ist tot. Jedoch ist der Krieg beendet und Draco hat nicht versucht Dumbledore umzubringen. Aber die Todesser treiben immer noch ihr Unwesen.

Die Harry Potter Welt, ihre Charakter und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nicht außer die FF und meine erfunden Charaktere und will damit kein Geld verdienen.

Im nächsten Kapitel gehts los!! :)


	2. Hogwarts

Hallo zusammen!!

Herzlich Willkommen bei unsere neuen FF. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!!. Die nächsten Kaps folgen bald, also schön reviewen!!

Küsschen, 

oOCarlyOo and aleksandramalfoy

* * *

1. Kapitel: Hogwarts.

Der Regen prasselte gegen die großen Fenster und ein starker Wind wehte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ein leises Pfeifen des Windes hallte durch das Schloss und ließ die Meute von Schülern, die vor der Großen Halle warteten, hochschrecken. Es war der 1 September. Ein neues Schuljahr fing in Hogwarts an. Lauter Elfjährige warteten angespannt und aufgeregt vor dem großen impusaunten Tor zur Großen Halle. Vereinzelt tuschelten einige miteinander oder unterhielten sich um das was nun vor Ihnen stand. Immer lauter werdene Schritte erklungen und ein großgebauter Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren und eine kleine, zierliche junge Dame erschienen. Severus Snape war stehen geblieben und drehte sich der Braunhaarigen zu.

"Alexis, jetzt hast du die Chance nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Bitte pass hier auf dich auf und achte mit wem du dich abgegibst. Halte dich bitte an meine Regeln", sprach Severus leise mit einer autoritären Stimme. Die Braunhaarige nickte ihm zu und als er verschwunden war lehnte sie sich gelangweilt an die kalte Schlossmauer. Einige der kleinen wartenden Knirspe schauten vorsichtig zu ihr hinauf, was die junge Dame gekonnt ignorierte. Plötzlich erklungen weitere Schritte. Diese Person musste rennen, denn die Schritte näherten sich schnell und abrupt. Schnaufend erschien eine Schwarzhaarige und hielt ihre Chucks in den Händen.

"Hast du eine Uhr?", fragte diese immer noch schnaufend. "Ich hab meine vergessen, aber es sieht nicht so aus als sei ich zu spät, oder?".

Die Braunhaarige verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie an. "Ich hab leider keine Uhr, jedoch kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob du zu spät bist. Denn ich weiß nicht wozu zu spät!". Ein matter, zynischer Unterton klang in ihrer Stimme mit und die Schwarzhaarige schaute sie plötzlich nachdenklich an. "Ah du bist auch diejenige, die in das 7 Schuljahr kommen soll?".

Alexis schaute sie nun verwundert an. "Ähm, ja richtig. Du auch?". "Jaaaa, ich bin nicht alleine. Juhu!", ertönte es fröhlich. Schnell zog die Schwarzhaarige ihre Schuhe wieder an mit dem Kommentar. "Ja ich dachte ich wäre zu spät und mit solchen Schuhe durch den Regen zu laufen ist halt einfach der pure Horror. Am Ende bin ich noch krank! Apropos, ich bin Lindsay. Lindsay Synder!". Lindsay lächelte Alexis zu, welche eigenartigerweise zurück lächelte. Es war eigentlich nicht Alexis Charaktereigenschaft nett zu Leuten zu sein, die sie nicht kannte. Aber irgendwie schien Alexis die Schwarzhaarig nett zu finden. "Ich bin Alexis. Alexis Snape. Tochter von Severus Snape, der hier Zaubertränke unterrichtet, etc etc. Wenn du gleich fragen wolltest!". Lindsay grinste schief. "Ich glaube aber, dass du nicht viel von ihm hast. Zumindestens einen besseren Kleidungstil. Aber wieso kommst du jetzt eigentlich erst nach Hogwarts?".

Mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich das Tor der Großen Halle. Forsch stand der Tränkemeister nun vor ihnen und deutete allen Schülern an ihm in die Halle zu folgen. Ängstlich, aufgeregt und schüchtern folgten die Elfjährigen dem großen bösen Mann. Alexis und Lindsay schlossen sich dem Ende an und folgten der Schlange langsam. Die Blicke der Schülerschaft wanderten merklich zu den beiden jungen Damen. Es war ansonsten nicht üblich, dass Personen über 11 Jahren eingeschult wurden. Aber nicht nur dies ließ die Schülerschaft gespannt auf die zwei blicken.

Alexis war groß, zierlich, schlank und hatte lange Beine. Sie hatte mittellanges stufiges Haar, markante Gesichtzüge und trug ihre Schuluniform und hohe High-Heels.

Lindsay war kleiner als Alexis, hatte lange schlanke Beine und ein ovales, feines Gesicht. Sie trug ebenfalls ihre Schuluniform, aber dafür durchgelatschte Stoffturnschuhe.

Ein schöner Anblick für Männeraugen.

Die Schlange von Schülern war stehen geblieben und alle warteten angespannt.

"Meinst du wir müssen diesen verhunzten Hut aufsetzen?", flüsterte plötzlich Lindsay Alexis zu und rümpfte ihre Nase bei dem Gedanken. Alexis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tjah, das wirst du jetzt sehen! Jedoch scheinen sie dann nicht so viel von Mode zu verstehen". Lindsay grinste. "Naja schau dir mal diese Uniformen mal an. Mehr muss ja nicht sagen. Aber man kann die Röcke ja wenigstens kürzen!".

Severus Snape hatte sich inzwischen neben einen kleinen Stuhlsockel gestellt auf welchen ein alter Hut stand. Wartend schaute er grieskrämig - wie immer - in die junge Schülerschaft.

Hinter dem Tränkemeister stand ein großer langen Tisch an dem alle Lehrer saßen. In der Mitte des Tisches saß eine ältere, nettwirkende Dame, welche sich gerade erhob. "Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, willkommen in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr ist ein neues Jahr indem sich vieles verändert hat, vieles zum Guten und vieles zum Schlechten. Der Krieg gegen die Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wem hat eine Ende genommen, jedoch haben wir dadurch viele Menschen, die uns am Herzen lagen, verloren". Professor Mc Gonagall hielt kurz inne. "Nach Professor Dumbledores wegscheiden, werde ich seinen Platz als Leiterin von Hogwarts einnehmen. Jedoch zugleich dürfen wir auch ein paar neue Personen in unseren Reihen begrüßen. Doch dazu kommen wir später. Nun lasst uns mit der Zeremonie anfangen und uns unsere neuen Mitschüler herzlich begrüßen. Und nun abschließend möchte ich hinzufügen, dass viele sicher schon die zwei hinreißenden Damen bemerkt haben. Diese werden in den 7 Jahrgang der Hogwartsschule eintreten. Dies ist normalerweise, wie euch allen bekannt ist, nicht möglich, jedoch handelt es sich diesmal um einen Sonderfall. Und lasst uns auch sie herzlich in unserer Reihen begrüße!". Ein lautes Klatschen ertönte und Professor Mc Gonagall ließ sich wieder in ihren Sitz sinken.

Blaise Zabini hatte sich mit seinen Ellbogen an dem Tisch abgestürzt und wartete gelangweilt, dass die Zeremonie endlich enden würde. Ein Lächeln schlich sich ihm aufs Gesicht als er den Blickkontakt der schwarzhaarigen Lindsay, welche gerade in die Halle kam, erwiderte. Es war so wunderschön sie endlich jeden Tag sehen zu können. Irgendwie fühlte er sich richtig wie frisch verliebt; wer hätte das jemals von ihm erwartet? Er, Blaise Zabini, Frauenheld von Hogwarts, ist in festen Händen? Noch hatte es hier in Hogwarts nicht die Runde gemacht, aber er konnte es sich nur gut ausmalen, dass es bald hier Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde; besonders bei den Schülerinnen. "Was grinst du denn so blöd?", ließ eine raue Stimme Blaise aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. "Die Schwarzhaarige... das ist Lindsay!", antwortete er ohne Umschweife laut. Viele Schüler am Slytherintisch wandte sich zu den beiden um. Draco grinsete überheblich. "Naja, nicht schlecht. Viel Spaß dann in Zukunft!". Blaise zwinkerte. "Aber die andere sieht auch sehr lecker zum Verspeisen aus!", grollte Crabbe, welcher dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. In nicht mal einer Millionstelsekunde hatte der Malfoyerbe ausgeholt und dem fetten, kleinen Jungen eine ins Gesicht geschlagen. Crabbe verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten von der Bank runter. Der gesamte Slytherintisch schaute unglaublig auf die Zwei. Crabbe lag immer noch fassunglos, sich die Nase haltend, auf den Boden und schaute Draco vor Angst weitenden Augen an. Mit funkelnten Augen erwiderte Draco: "Sage sowas nie wieder zu ihr, hast du das verstanden? Sonst wirst du noch das blaues Wunder erleben!". Ein kalter Blick traf den dicken Jungen ehe sich der Blondhaarige umdrehte und der anfangend Zeremonie zuwendete.

Draco atmete tief ein und aus und setzte eine undurchdringbare Fassade auf. Das war also seine Überraschung gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm gestern Abend noch versichert, dass auf ihn heute eine Überraschung zu käme und gelächelt; mehr hatte sie ihm nicht verraten wollen. Lange hatte er darüber gegrübelt, was nun diese große Überraschung sein würde und wäre nie darauf gekommen. Er ließ seinen Blick zu Alexis Snape, der Braunhaarigen, wandern, die genervt zwischen Erstklässler darauf wartete, aufgerufen zu werden. Lange hatte sich die beiden nicht mehr gesehen und sofort hatte er sie erkannt. Die braunen Haare, die dünne zierliche Gestalt, die arrogante Mimik; so wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

"Alexis Natalia Snape!", ertönte die laute schneidenen Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Er hielt den zerzausten Hut in der Hand. Alexis schritt galant nach vorne und setzte sich, wie die Schüler vor ihr, auf den kleinen Sockel. Mit gerümpfter Nase wartete sie darauf, dass Snape ihr den Hut aufsetzte.

´_Oh eine Snape. Lange hatte ich nicht so einen schwierigen Kopf. Wohin bloß mit dir?_

Alexis erschrak, als ihr eine leise, nur für sie vernehmende, Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte.

_´Aber ich schicke dich jetzt einfach nach...SLYTHERIN!!_

Der Hut wurde der Braunhaarigen abgenommen und leicht verwirrt ging sie zum Slytherintisch, wo alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sie sich neben Draco Malfoy, welchen sie matt anschaute.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schaute auf Alexis und Draco. Er ahnte etwas; Draco war ihm nun eine Antwort schuldig. Und diese Antwort würde sehr interssant werden.

Lindsay hatte den Hut aufbekommen und saß gespannt auf dem Stuhl. Die leise Stimme flüsterte ihr einiges, für sie, wirres Zeug ins Ohr ehe er laut durch die Halle "RAWENCLAWWWW!!" rief. Kurzerhand war die Schwarzhaarige aufgestanden, hatte den Hut einem wütenden Snape ins Gesicht geschmissen und schritt gemütlich zu dem jubelnden blauen Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben einem blonden, etwas komisches angezogenen Mädchen, welche sie verträumt anschaute. "Hallo, ich bin Lindsay. Wer bist du?", fragte die frisch gekürte Ravenclaw freundlich. Nach einigen Sekunden kam eine Antwort. "Hallo, ich bin Luna. Luna Lovegood ". Lindsay schaute sie an. "Dann muss dein Vater, Cousin, Onkel etc. was auch immer, den Klitterer gehören oder?". Auf Lunas Gesicht bildete sicher ein verträumtes Lächeln. "Mein Vater ist der Herausgeber. Du liest den Klitterer?". "Nee, nicht wirklich. Aber mein Vater regt sich gerne darüber immer wieder auf. Meine Mutter findet es lustig. Weißt du was?". Die Blondhaarige schien auf ihrer Art von Trance langsam aufzuwachen und schaute interssiert zur Neuen. "Ich find dich klasse!", erwiderte Lindsay und schloss sie in eine Umarmung. "Entweder du bist auf Koks, oder du bist genauso verrückt wie ich!", kam die Begründung von der schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw. "Was ist denn Koks?".

Lindsay grinste.

Nachdem die Zeremonie geendet hatte war Professor Mc Gonagall aufgestanden und hatte eine Rede gehalten. Die Rede beinhaltete viele Hinweise, Erklärungen, Neuankündigungen und sonstige jährlichen Wahnungen. Auch hatte Hogwarts neue Lehrer in ihren Reihen zu begrüßen. Remus Lupin war wieder eingestellt worden und unterrichtete Verteiligung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zusätzlich würde er zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor gekürt. Seine Frau Nymodora Tonks würde die freie Stelle der Verwandlungslehrerin annehmen, welche nun im 4. Monat schwanger war. Ein kleines Bäuchlein konnte man nun an dem Körper der jungen Frau erkennen. Nachdem Mc Gonagall alle Neuzugänge vorgestellt hatte, lächelte sie nochmal in die Runde und klatschte in die Hände, womit sich alle Tisch mit Essen füllten. "Einen guten Apptit und ein frohes neues Schuljahr!".

"Hallo Draco!", kam es leise von der braunhaarigen Slytherin. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm und betrachtete ihn. Lange hatte sie darüber nach gedacht wie es sein würde, wenn sie ihm entgegen treten würde; sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Früher hätte sie keine Angst gehabt ihm entgegen zu treten. Okay, nur wenn er sie zwingen würde auf den Besen zu steigen. Draco wandte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte ihr überheblich zu. "Na, immer noch Angst auf den Besen zu steigen?". Alexis funkelte ihm zu. Nein, sie hatte vor ihm keine Angst. Nicht vor Draco Malfoy. Jetzt herrschten andere Mittel und Waffen. Und sie glaubte, dass es erst der Anfang sein würde. "Immer noch Angst davor zu singen?", kam die schlagkräftige Antwort von Alexis. Draco funktelte ihr zu.

Das erste Abendessen in diesem Schuljahr nahm seinen Lauf. Viele tuschelten über die Neuzugänge und um die Umstellungen in Hogwarts. Vorallem war für viele die Frage aller Fragen, wie Alexis Snape in Verbindung mit Severus Snape stehen könnte; warum Lindsay und Alexis erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kamen und woher sich Blaise Zabini und Lindsay Synder, sowie Draco Malfoy und Alexis Snape kannten. Das Blaise und Lindsay ein Paar waren, hatte in Hogwarts schnell die Runde gemacht. Aber was nun mit Draco und Alexis war, fragten sich viele in Hogwarts. Manche vermuteten, dass die beiden auch zusammen waren, andere meinten, dass sie Verwandte sein konnten, Freunde oder sogar verlobt wären. Das letzte Gerücht kam auf, als einige Schüler erfuhren, dass Alexis die Tochter von "Schniefelus" Snape war. Jeder wusste, das Severus Snape und der Vater von Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, gute Freunde waren. Ein Kompromis zwischen Freunden hätte es ein können.

Nachdem das Essen geendet hatte war Severus Snape an den Slytherintisch getreten und hatte Draco gebeten sich um Alexis zu kümmern. "Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, Vater!", war die spitze Antwort von Alexis gewesen, welche Severus nur mit einem Blick bedacht hatte und gegangen war.

"Ich zeig dir dann mal das Schloss!", sagte Draco nach einen Augenblick. Die ganze Zeit hatten beide kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Alexis hatte währendessen jedoch andere Personen am Slytherintisch kennen gelernt. Sie nickte kurz angebunden und folgte ihm. Der Blondhaarige schien einen Augenblick ziemlich abwesend. Die Slyterhin folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass er ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit Locken, mittelgroß, dünn, betrachtete. Sie saß an einem rot-gold geschmückten Tisch neben einem großgebauten rothaarigen Jungen, wessen Blick Alexis traf. Kurz schauten sie sich an und er lächelte ihr sanft zu. Sie hielt mit ihm den Blickkontakt bis sie die Halle verlassen hatte. Sein Lächeln hatte sich kurz auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen und irgendwie fand sie den Rothaarigen nett. "An dem rot-geschückten Tisch sitzen die Gryffindors, richtig?", fragte sie. Draco schaute sie von der Seite her an. "Ja, richtig. Wieso interssiert es dich?". "Vielleicht einfach eine Frage, weil ich hier neu bin?". Draco erwiderte darauf hin nichts mehr.

Lindsay schaute auf die Uhr und schrie fast auf. Sie war zu spät; und das gleich an ihrem ersten Tag. Schnell packte sie alle Bücher in ihre viel zu kleine Tasche, stopfte sich einen Toast in den Mund und wollte sich zu ihrem Klassenzimmer bewegen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihren Stundenplan noch gar nicht hatte. Die Stundenpläne wurden jedes Jahr am ersten Schuljahr beim Frühstück von den Hauslehrern verteilt. Sie hatte noch 5 Minuten. Rennend begab sie sich in die Große Halle und stieß unsanft mit jemanden zusammen. "Ich liebe es umgerannt zu werden in der Früh!", kam die spitze Aussage. Die Schwarzhaarige reckte ihren Kopf um zu sehen wen sie umgerannt hatte. "Oh, sorry. Wie war dein Name nochmal?". Lindsay hatte Alexis erblickt und beide halfen sich beim Aufstehen. "Macht nichts, aber lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden! Alexis Snape, dein Name war...ich habs nicht so mit Namen!". Lindsay grinste. "Willkommen im Klub. Ich habs auch nicht mit Namen! Lindsay Synder!". Die Ravenclaw war währendessen in die Hocke gegangen und wollte ihr Bücher aufsammeln als sie mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdrucks von Alexis betrachte wurde. "Was ist denn?". "Du bist Hexe oder?". Lindsay nickte. "Dann, wenn du schon zuspät dran bist - was ich jetzt wegen dir auch bin - benutze doch deinen Zauberstab um alles schnell einzusammeln und nicht Ewigkeiten auf den Boden rumzukriechen um die Bücher einzusammeln, findest du nicht das es besser wäre?". Alexis schwang ihren Zauberstab und alle Bücher folgen sortiert und ordentlich in Lindsay Tasche. "Ähm, ja... ich bin in Karifornien aufgewachsen! Aber Wurst jetzt. Ich hab ein Problem. Ich hab meinen Stundenplan nicht und Professor Flitwick oder wie der auch hieß ist anscheinend schon weg. Shit!". "Also ich kann dir damit bis zum Mittagessen weiterhelfen. Bis zum Mittagessen haben Ravenclaw und Slytherin zusammen Unterricht. Einmal zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und einmal zwei Stunden Verwandlung!". Lindsay grinste. "Na, dann auf in den Kampf!". Sie harkte sich bei Alexis unter und beide gingen gemütlich tratschend zum Klassenzimmer - trotz enormer Verspätung. Sie hatten ja "nur" Zaubertränke, was sollte da schon passieren?

* * *

So das ist das Ende des ersten Kapitels.

Ich hoffe wir bekommen von euch ein Reviewchen!! :)


End file.
